


Questions

by jen0ja3m



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Nomin, kids!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen0ja3m/pseuds/jen0ja3m
Summary: How would they answer the questions from a very smart 7 years old really?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Here is 7 years old Jisung from my future!au. This is just a short story of Jisung's early life from the au. I might make this a series but lets see. Anyways, enjoy! <3 I am sorry if I lack :(

“Mommy..”

Ah, there he goes again. It is the nth time Jaemin’s name being called out in the comfort of their home. He sighed. If this goes on, he considers moving out. Kidding. He could never move away far from his husband and son.

Jaemin turned around to look at the owner of the voice. Black hair, small figure. Jaemin is sure that the toddler is 7 this year but why. Why does it feel like he is still 3? Upon doing anything, the latter would be calling out Jaemin’s name at any time of the day. 

Just one day, one day of no interruption he thought. But then again the thought of being away from the younger does not please Jaemin. 

“Yes, honey? What is it this time?”

The small figure peeks his head from behind the door of the older’s bedroom, flashing his mother his famous gummy smile. It would be a lie if Jaemin’s heart does not melt into a puddle.

“Mommy, daddy said that we are hungry. Can mommy cook something since he is busy? He said he can’t cook today and mommy cook better than daddy.” Jisung grins, mischievously.

“Oh now, your daddy is using you to tell me to do things? He is busy?” Jaemin crossed his arms over his chest as he raised his eyebrows, purposely raising his voice, questioning the black-haired male at the door. Jaemin makes sure that his voice is heard by his husband who he is sure is in his office beside the master bedroom. 

“Jisung, did you just sell my name off to mommy?” another voice was heard, voice slightly raised to let the mother and son duo hear his question. Jisung who is still standing by the door shakes his head before mouthing slowly to his mother ‘It was daddy who asked me to tell you this. He is the one that sold me off, mommy.’

Jaemin chuckles as he carefully gets off the bed, standing on his feet. He reaches his hand out towards the younger male, letting him take his hand before the two walk their way to his husband’s office.

Upon entering his office, Jaemin is greeted by the sight of his husband working on something on his laptop. Probably works, Jaemin thought. The sight really is a blessing for Jaemin. Despite having been married for 8 years, Jaemin never gets enough of the visual his husband is. The glasses that are sitting prettily on the bridge of his nose never failed to make his husband even more attractive. 

“Hey, I heard daddy is selling Jisung off to let me cook today?”

His husband raised his head, looking at the both of them who is standing at the door. He grins before scratching his head. Jaemin bet it is not even itchy. It is just the way his husband tryna find any excuses to talk back. 

Jaemin can see the way the male across them squinting his eyes at their son, probably a signal to warn his son that he is going to get an earful for breaking their secret. Glancing towards his son, Jaemin wanted to laugh at the way Jisung just shrugged at his father.

Before the male behind the desk could talk, Jaemin clears his throat as he proceeds to speak, “Jeno, you could tell me directly okay if you have work and is hungry. I am your husband you don’t have to use our son babe. I’ll be glad to cook for us.” 

“Aww, baby. I know I was just messing with Jisung. Of course, I know I could come to you but using Jisung to talk things out with you is easier cause you wouldn’t say no to him.” Jeno replied, his voice’s pitch slightly raising.

Jaemin chuckles, letting go of his son’s hand as he walked towards his husband who is sitting behind the desk. Jeno saw his husband coming closer, understood. Pulling his chair back, he grins as he welcomes his husband into his arms, letting him settle on his lap. 

“You are so adorable. Are you sure you are 30, Jeno?” Jaemin pinches his cheeks, before leaning in pecking his lips. The compliment goes on with little kisses every each time. Jisung sighed like he knows it would come to this every each time. 

“Daddy, mommy, tell me when you guys are done being gross. Jisung is just hungry. Jisung did not sign up for this.”

Upon saying that, Jisung closed the door to his father’s office before rolling his eyes up. Jaemin and Jeno can’t believe it came out of 7 years old kid. Jisung is literally the smartest kid. The couples laugh before walking hand in hand out of the office.

***

“Mommy, are you done?”

“Calm down, honey. Mommy is done. So, sit back at the dining table okay? I’ll take this out and we can eat.”

If there is one thing that Jisung got from him is, his attitude. Jisung is one who is not good at waiting and is not very much patient. There was one time when Jisung is 3 and Jaemin is working overtime. Jeno did call him saying that Jisung wants him home and won’t eat unless his mommy is around. Jaemin still can vividly remember how Jaemin needs to cut short his overtime and went home as soon as possible so that the younger can eat on time. 

They realised that their son is indeed spoiled but they can’t blame him cause it was the two of them that raised him that way. Jeno often reminds Jaemin not to spoil the younger too much but of course, Jaemin would always come back with ‘He is our only child, love’ and Jeno suddenly have no says in opposing the way Jaemin wanted to raise their son.

But Lee Jisung, despite being raised that way, never did act spoiled with anyone around him unless it is his parents and Jaemin is proud of that.

Their dinner went well with his husband and son complimenting his cooking. It was time for dessert when Jisung suddenly asked a question that the two probably is not ready to answer yet.

“Mommy, daddy. Jisung has something to ask..”

Jaemin can see how fidgety the younger is and he knows that his son is nervous. Being a softy he is, Jaemin smiles before telling the younger to just tell them before glancing towards his husband who Jaemin is sure is all ear now.

“So mommy, daddy, Jisung want to know how Jisung is made?”

Jaemin wasn’t expecting the question to be raised all of a sudden. How old is Jisung again? He thought that this phase of Jisung would pass without having him being curious about ‘how was he made’, ‘where did he come from’. He let out an awkward laugh as he nudged his husband. Of course, Jeno being Jeno would laugh first thing first.

“Mommy, my friends say mommy and daddy just hold hand and baby came out! Is it true?” Jisung innocently asked. Jaemin turned to his husband, shooting him a deadly glare before turning his attention back to his little bean. He smiles widely.

“Well, baby. Your friends are right. When mommy and daddy love each other, we will hold hands and ta-da we got little Jisung.” Jaemin explained to the younger earnestly. He can hear how his husband tried not to laugh. The lie he mad is terrible but you can’t blame him. He is just not good at lying and how can he made up a good story anyway since he was put in the spot right away. It is not like he can be honest about how Jisung was made ain’t he?

Jeno knows Jaemin is a bad liar. He can’t help but just sit and watch how Jaemin explained the answer to Jisung’s innocent question. It is amusing, really. 

But the amusement didn’t last long when his thigh suddenly is pinched. Hard. He yelped as the mother and son duo turn to look at him. Jaemin smiles sweetly before asking, “Oh love why?” If Jaemin is a bad liar that doesn’t make him a bad actor. Jaemin is really really good at acting. 

He is about to complain that it hurts but the stare he got from Jaemin, he understood right away. There is no way he can complain. Jaemin can be scary at times. He turned his head shifting his attention to his son. 

“Mommy is right buddy. We love each other and here you are.” Jeno reached his hand out before taking the younger, settling him on his lap. Jeno knows that his son is still not yet satisfied with the answer. He crossed his little arm on his chest. 

Jaemin and Jeno know he is thinking hard. The smaller sighed before looking up to his parents. Jeno and Jaemin know they are doomed the moment the younger open his mouth to ask the next question.

“Okay mommy, okay daddy. Why Jisung has no sister or brother? Mommy and daddy love each other right? And mommy daddy always hold hands! Why Jisung is alone then?” the younger unconsciously pouts.

Jaemin knows how to run from the question as he cleared his throat before deciding to take away all their dishes, he said, “Mommy gotta do our dishes little bean. Daddy will answer you okay?”

Patting the younger head, Jaemin stand on his feet as he winks towards the older male who is squinting his eyes. Jaemin knows that Jeno is fucked. He wanted to laugh but he knows better not to before walking away from the father and son duo. Jaemin can hear a deep breath his husband is taking before answering their son.

***

Jeno sighed heavily. Jaemin is still laughing at the things that he told him. Taking his place on the right side of the bed, Jeno turned to look at his husband who is sitting at the make up table. 

“Then, tell me baby. How would you answer him then?” Jeno asked the younger.

“Love, I would’ve just said that I want to focus on loving him and you only. And I would’ve asked him if he is willing to share my loves with another sibling of his.” Jaemin shrugged as he walks towards their bed, taking his place on the left side.

“Oh now you are acting smart when you are the one who started with the nonsense of ‘mommy and daddy just hold hand and magic Jisung is out’” Jeno speaks, mocking the way Jaemin talk earlier during dinner. His husband is really childish at times and being the simp he is, Jaemin can’t help but adore his husband more. Jaemin laughs before softly pinching his husband arms.

“Babe, you are so annoying.” chuckling, he pecks the older lips as he continues.

“And still, my answer is appropriate. Your answer is so funny I can’t even. Who the hell answer that question with, “Mommy and daddy still hold hands but we are wearing invisible glove so that another baby won’t come out.’” 

Jeno laughs as he pulls the younger closer, wrapping his arms around his small husband, he pecks the younger lips. 

“It is a fact, baby. We did use glove ain’t we? I mean yeah sometimes I don’t but well,” Jaemin literally can see Jeno smug face and he understands the hidden meaning.

“Shut up, you pervert. I am just gonna go to sleep” he said before closing his eyes. He can hear his husband laugh. Jeno is an ass, he thought. 

“You are so cute. Alright, baby. Sleeptight. I love you a lot, mommy.”

“Mhm, I love you too.”

Jeno arms tighten around his husband before placing kisses on his forehead. He pulled away just to be mesmerized at how ethereal Jaemin is. Jeno doesn’t think he can stop loving his husband. Jaemin is more than perfect for him and there is nothing more that he wanted other than this.

_Thank you, baby. Thank you so much for your sacrifice of bringing our baby into this world, Lee Jaemin. I wish everything good is going to happen to you for the rest of your life. There is nothing more I want other than that._

***

“Jisung, have you asked your mommy daddy why you didn't have a brother or sister?” The questions by one of his students caught his attention. Johnny's eyes shifted to the small figure that is still busy writing in his book. 

Despite having been friends with the Lee couple for almost 5 years now, Johnny still can’t make out which part of the little man is a copy of his mommy. Instead, he is really the carbon copy of Jeno with his features all resembling his daddy. The little guy with the name Jisung grin widely, putting his pencil down before answering.

“Daddy said he and mommy still hold hands but they are wearing gloves so the baby won’t come out anymore from mommy. And I think I don’t want a brother or sister because I want mommy to love me only.” 

If Johnny is either drinking or eating right now, he would have choked on it. Jeno sure is peculiar. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and hey, if you like my works and think of supporting me and keep motivated to write, you can buy me coffee/s in Ko-Fi. It is to aid my uni expenses too🥺 https://ko-fi.com/minimimo 
> 
> Anyways, if you want to talk to me you can follow me on twt @jen0ja3m <3 Thankyou so much!


End file.
